


Huntress hunting hunter

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Harnesses, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Sex, Throat Fucking, chastity devices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos was just trying to fit in in Vale! But that foolish male huntsman just kept robbing the stores of the city! As any good futa she had to make sure he knew his place with a good fucking! That and it was a great way to work out the stress of having such a pure and loving boyfriend Jaune Arc who always seemed tired for some reason...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my Discord. A com that the people asked for and I did for fun!

Pyrrha was not yet used to Vale. It was far colder than Mistral and the city was far more liberal with males than her homeland was.

"I can't believe The sheer amount of unharnessed males that I have seen here tonight, how can they just let them walk around like that?" Pyrrha asked, shaking her head her body shivered as the cold night air hit her; she curled up her arms, her Amazonian firm doing nothing to warm her up or the sheer amount of swinging girl meat that hung between her legs shivered with her. Her cock almost to her knees wrapped in the tight black sleeve that all futas were mandated to have for protection in huntress training, as she sighed.

"Well, I guess that is just part of moving to a new area. I hope that this is not as common as I hope." Pyrrha said as she walked into the dust shop Dust till dawn she had to buy some new dust for her weapon as-

"Hand over the dust! Ah!" Pyrrha paused as a male? A male in some kind of odd white mask was trying and failing adorably to open a dust valve that was not meant for him to be. He was just under five feet and was trying to open something meant for someone no smaller than six and a half, so he was half jumping half climbing trying to get the dust inside a burlap sack as the old man behind the counter sighed.

"You do this every Thursday Huntsman. Are you sure that you still want to do this?" The old man asked as the adorable blonde-haired male with a massive ass nodded and pushed his feet up one more time almost hitting the top of the faucet of the dust dispenser as he nodded. 

"Yeah! I know what I am doing so just put the dust in the bag and-"

"Excuse me do you need some help?" Pyrrha asked her Mistral training kicking in as she offered Jaune some help.

"What? Help?" The adorable little masked male said as She nodded. 

"Of course, tell me which kind of dust would you like me to pour for you?" Pyrrha asked looking at the brightly colored dust files as-

"Wait do you have dust on you?"

"Well I do but I am here to buy some."

"Then put your dust in the bag! Or else!" The male said, pushing the bag to Pyrrha as she paused.

"Are... are you trying to rob me?"

"Yes little miss... or not so little this one is trying to be a criminal and tries to do this every Thursday." 

"I... what?" Pyrrha asked as the male stomped on the ground!

"Put the money in the bag! I mean dust! You can keep your money I know that the economy is not doing well right now and that people are having t tough-"

FWAP!

"Ow! You flicked me!" The small male said his hands gripping the top of his. Head as he let out a low whimper of pain. 

“That was mean!” 

"You are a bad male!" Pyrrha said, gripping his bag instantly yanking it out of his arms as the boy whimpered.

"Hey! Don't take my things!"

"Didn't you just try to rob me? And you are asking me to not steal from you?"

"I! But! I'm a criminal! If you are not then you shouldn't do bad things!"

"Well is that so?" Pyrrha asked, crossing her arms pushing up her massive E cup tits as the male nodded. 

"Yes, that is so!"

"Well then since you are being such a bad boy I think that you need to be punished," Pyrrha said, her eyes narrowing as she purred.

"Punished? What do you mean ah!?" The male gasped as he was suddenly pushed back he hit the wall hard as his head spun.

"Oh, you are in for it now sonny! Those Mistral futas don't mess around! Say goodbye to your prostate and a free clit!" The man laughed as Pyrrha shook her head.

"Now I am not that mean. He is clearly a good boi but just has some bad influences in his life. I'll just teach him a small lesson no need to add new additions to his body right?" Pyrrha asked as the still masked male groaned.

"What are you going to do to me MPGHR!?" He did not quite get to finish that sentenced as her leg shot out! Pyrrha gripped him in her massive thick thigh pulling him close to her body! Pyrrha forced his mouth between her legs, forcing his mask up, not getting a good look at his face but feeling his mouth forced open as she forced him to lick her melon-sized balls.

Pyrrha grinned as the small male was definitely no pleasure boi straight from the Mistral brothels. His tongue lithe and smooth as it was had trouble navigating her thick balls and the more she pressed his head into her body the more the male tried to scream out in protest only spreading and hastening the altering to his mind that would come from repeated and constant exposure from her thick futa musk! 

"Now in case you don't know, uninterrupted exposure to futa balls will make a male become addicted to the musk, if I keep you down there for I don't know three minutes you will be a hopeless cum slut without a will of his own. Do you want that?" Pyrrha asked her massive monster dick fighting tooth and nail to break free of its sling as the male shook in fear, his tiny legs shaking like they had live wires jammed in them as Pyrrha smirked. 

The small male was just adorable as he tried to squirm his way out of her grip! But it was no use his strength was not strong enough to even make her budge as she sighed.

"Now I'm sure that you know I can keep you in here until you break but! If you promise to never do this kind of thing again I will let you go with your mind and clit intact ok? I don't know if you have ever been in chastity but the so-called cages you have in Vale are nothing compared to the ones we have in my homeland. The largest of ours is close to the smallest of yours so will you be good?" Pyrrha asked as she felt the male nod, his hot thing tongue pushing on her balls getting close to her dick sleeve making her think of face fucking him but that could wait if he made another mistake again.

"Good! Now take your face from my dick and clean my tip and we can all put it behind us! Ok?

\------

Pyrrha had to admit she was not good when it came to first impressions.

"What's so funny?" The small male asked as she on instinct patted his head, the adorable male Jaune looked up at her, his eyes spouting as he stomped a foot on the ground in the sleeping area. She had made a mistake twice already and she desperately did not want to make another as she coughed. 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just! I didn't think that when we met you were serious about you being a hunter is all." Pyrrha winced, she should have known that a liberal place like Vale would have plenty of strange things and when she laughed at Jaune when he and his other adorable friend Ruby had met her. 

"I am going to be a hunter! I even have my aura unlocked!" Jaune said the first traces of tears falling from his face as Pyrrha panicked. 

"I! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that where I come from it is not possible for males to be in a huntress school so I'm sorry if I sounded rude. I am Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral. I am still pleased to meet your acquaintance. Please forgive me." Pyrrha said bowing to Jaune almost grazing the top of his head with her massive E cup chest as Jaune gulped.

"I'm Jaune Arc... nice to meet you," Jaune said smiling. The male Seemed easy to forgive and the way her cock tugged at her cock sling made her cough. 

"So cute! What do you say that you sleep near me tonight? I' don't want you to feel all alone." Pyrrha flirted she knew that was just futa speak to tease a male-

"What... that sounds good," Jaune said smiling brightly as Pyrrha coughed. 

"What?" 

"I said that sounds nice. I'm still not used to sleeping alone and without my family here I was worried if I could even do it." Jaune said smiling as Pyrrha fought down the urge to gloop him then and there. 

"I! Well I don't know if it is proper I mean I am offering to share my bed with you, you do what that might mean correct?" Pyrrha asked sitting down on her sleeping bag before opening it up and crawling in showing Jaune the outline of her massive cock that was still twitching in its sling as a clear warning of what might happen if he chose to sleep in her bag that night. 

"Sure! I always like it when I get to sleep with people this should be fun!" Jaune said the small male put down a small burlap sack next to her bed and crawled into the bag with her! Pyrrha was for the first time in her life at a loss for words as Jaune snuggled up to her. 

His perfect plump bubbly but pushed into her cock making it rage in its sling as his adorable soft blonde hair fit perfectly on her chest as the male that was half her bright snuggled up to her in the most erotic yet wholly platonic way. 

"Night! Sweet dreams!" Jaune said as he zipped up her bag as Pyrrha gulped. 

\-----

"So do you think you want to split him open?" Weiss asked Pyrrha as she felt Jaune struggle in her skirt. The futa just pushed back her decent ass smothering Jaune through her skirt forcing him back into the Locker room almost forcing Jaune to give her a rim job as he groaned. 

"I do! He's so cute! And he is just adorable!" Pyrrha said wanting to pet Jaune's head as Weiss, her best friend for the past six years paused her icy blue eyes locking onto her fellow Amazonian futa as she sighed.

"Well if he really means that much to you why haven't you given him his chastity cage yet? If you really want him as yours you will need to do that. You know how Atlas and Mistral are like if he's a free male he's going to end up in the stocks before sundown."

"But we are in Vale Weiss! I can not simply cage him without a good reason!"

"You say that but Pyr do you forget who we are? I am a Schnee and you are Pyrrha Nikos for goddesses sake! If I wanted I could cage this male harness him and ship him back to Atlas right now and nobody would raise an eye! And not even his own family could stop me!" Weiss said folding her arms the muffled struggles and screams of Jaune being sandwiched in her heavenly but firm ass cheeks filling the air with his pathetic attempts to escape acting as an odd parody of the power of his family to help him.

"Yes but... he's sweet Weiss... I want to do this right." Pyrrha said as there was an increased muffled scream from Jaune. His face-melting even more and more into Weiss's round and surprisingly plump ass. 

Even with her skirt blocking it Jaune's face was sucked into that Schnee booty as his screams actually did begin to rim her delicate untouched rose bod as she gasped. 

"AH! He is quite skilled with his tongue... are. Are you sure that you do not want to take him now? I could have him installed in our beds if you wish?" Weiss asked, blushing her own regal monster stirred in her dick holster as Pyrrha paused, her lips drew back in a coarse grimace as she bit her lips. 

"Ok! How about a test! If he passes I will romance him the proper way. IF not? We turn him into our furniture in the room ok?"

"Fair enough what is the test then?"

"When we first met Jaune acted like he did not know who I was. If he does not then it is a shock.'

"Almost impossible but speak."

"It's just! Well if he does then I want to do this properly and if he was making it up? And is not honest about it? Then we can have some fun?"

"Ok," Weiss said gasping before she shot forward letting Jaune gasp and fall down to the floor as her hands flew to her face. 

"I'm so sorry Jaune! I did not see you there please accept my most humble apologies!" Weiss said lying through her teeth a Jaune gasped. 

"I! I thought I was going to die!" Jaune gasped as Pyrrha smiled. 

"Jaune... I have to ask you a question. When we first met. And be honest now. Do you really not know who I am?" Pyrrha asked her eyes piercing his soul as the small male frowned.

"I don't think so? I mean you look familiar to me."

"How familiar?" Weiss asked as Jaune sighed.

"I think I have seen you before but other than that I have no idea who you are. Besides a pretty futa and a nice partner to snuggle with at night." Jaune said blushing as Pyrrha glared down before she smiled.

"So is he speaking right?"

"He is."

"Hah. Darn, I guess I'll need to wait. I'm assuming you will share him with me when it is all said and done?"

"Of course! What else are friends for?" Pyrrha asked as both futas smiled.

"What? Share me? What/s happening? Like sleeping friends?" Jaune asked as Weiss paused. 

"Yes, Jaune... sleeping friends..."

\-----

"I know that I am new but I will try my best for all of you! I'm sorry that I was chosen but I will do my best!" Jaune said bowing his head hoping that his team would accept a male as a leader but as it turned out that was not necessary.

"What are you talking about Jaune? You being our leader is awesome!" Ruby said hugging her first male friend tight! Jaune gagged a bit as he was picked up by Ruby, his legs kicking before she placed him down. Pyrrha, his partner, smiled as she cleared her throat. 

"Jaune I want you to know that as your partner I have no problem with a male being my leader. I trust you will do the job just as well if not better than any of us." Pyrrha smiled rubbing Jaune's head as Weiss coughed.

"As much as I did not expect this turn of events I have no issue with you being our leader."

"Really? Weiss, you don't mind a male leader?" Ruby asked shocked at just how progressing Weiss was. Weiss narrowed her eyes at Ruby making her blush as she huffed.

"And just what reason would I have to not trust a male as my leader Ruby?"

"I! I Don't know you just didn't seem the type..."

"Ruby if I may ask just who picked Jaune as our leader?"

"Um... Opal?"

"Good. And just what is Opal?"

"Our headmistress?"

"And what else is she?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow as Rub blushed.

"A futa?"

"Yes! Exactly and as a futa, she is to be trusted and respected. If a male had picked our leader for us then I would have rioted on the spot. But since a futa picked it then I have no reason but to think and trust her judgment in the matter." Weiss said shaking her head as Jaune paused looked around before-

"Um... I don't want to sound rude but should we get to bed soon? I'm getting kind of tired." Jaune said yawning as Pyrrha fought the urge to ask him to snuggle with her again so she would just feel that plump bubble but again. 

"That is a grand idea Jaune!"

"Good! Well then it is a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to working with you!"

\-----

"Well, you are not well." Weiss was blunt as she paused her attack. Jaune had his shield up and was in a combat stance but those eyes... those were not the eyes of someone with any chance of a fight.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine." Jaune yawned the massive purple bags under his eyes still hun heavily full as Jaune tried to stand upright without falling over. 

"Miss Goodwitch. It should be clear that this male is in no shape to fight. And I would like to request that a draw be put in place instead." Weiss said as she backed off her apparently exhausted leader as Jaune gave her a pitiful look. 

"What!? I can totally fight! Like... I can fight like a hunter..." Jaune sigh yawned as Glynda sighed, the head futa shook her head before she agreed with her. 

"That is something that I can clearly see, tell me Mister Arc are you serious about being a hunter?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Then why do you not get a good night's rest? Miss Schnee, does Mister Arc stay up late in your room?"

"N-no, ma'am. Actually in fact Jaune goes to bed before any of us. I have never seen him up past ten and when I have awoken in the middle of the night to relieve myself I can personally attest to having seen him sleeping soundly in his bed." Weiss said as Glynda's scornful look turned to a sad one.

"I see... Jaune go to your partner and goes to the nurse you might be suffering from some kind of infection. I'll hold off your combat until you are cleared for duty until then? Dismissed!" 

\----

"Well... I don't know what happened to you but it is clear. You are suffering from a rather severe case of sleep deprivation. Mister Arc are you sure you even rest at night?" The fox faunus futa asked, her green eyes narrowing as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"I see. And you Miss Nikos? Do you attest to this?"

"Yes. I personally attest to seeing him at night. I... I even stayed up late one night to watch him sleep. He never once least the room and our dorm is not shown to have any signs of tampering." 

"I see... well then if that is not the case... I am sad to say that this may be some mystery illness that we have never had before. I don't know how to say this Mister Arc if you do not fix this soon the results may just end up being... well fatal..."

\------

"Just fucking take it!" Pyrrha said she was in no mood to take anything from the male before her. The so-called Huntsmen, the strange cat burglar of Vale had made the fatal mistake of running into Pyrrha after she was going back in front of CTT. On the scroll with her other talking of herbal cures for Jaune's mystery illness. 

She had intercepted the huntsmen on his way back from a rare successful heist! Not that it had stayed that way as Pyrrha had taken to slamming him her massive dick slammed in and out as it hollowed out his throat! Pyrrha faced the male without remorse or mercy gripping his short blonde hair just like Jaune's so hard it might tear!

"Does it hurt? I hope it does! Chastity hurts!"Pyrrha said her hips crashing forward like a tidal wave! Her massive dick loved just how soft and sweet his throat was!

There was no way that his body was ever going to forget the taste of her dick and the way her thick heavy melon-sized balls slapped onto the front of his throat was more than enough to make sure that he knew what was going to happen to him when she hit her limit! 

The thick wet smack, smacking of flesh on flesh filling the air made sure that any futa that walked by their alley would know what was going on and that Pyrrha was disciplining a bad boi.

"I hope you remember the taste of my spunk! And to think I gave you a chance! You were willing to take my word and spit it back in my face by stealing!? You sicken me! I hope you know that even after I am done with you you will never be free of me!" Pyrrha hissed as she felt her balls churn her thick melon-sized baby factories were already in full spunk making mode. 

Her balls were ready to fill up the traps gut her massive dick already making an obscene bulge appear in the farthest back of his throat as she plowed deep into him! Her foot crashing down on the tight tiny red metal cage on his cock as she growled! Her frustrations at her partner possibly dying stripped the futa of her usual mercy and she showed the trap none!

"I hope you know that is not just any regular chastity cage on you! That is a Mistral cage! Not only is it tighter than most it lets no drop of cum leave your pathetic clit! You will never have a proper orgasm with that on! Usually if worn willingly it is the most attractive way a male can show a futa he loves her! But without willing? It is a punishment as once put on it can only be taken off by another futa after a month of it on!" Pyrrha gasped as she hit her limit! Slamming her hips forward as her dick exploded like a volcano!

"Take it!" Pyrrha shouted her dick exploded like a firehose Drowning the trap in a thick gallon of potent boiling futa cum filled him up as she growled.

"Meet me here in two weeks or else." Pyrrha said looking at the small male whose belly was horribly distended by the sheer amount of cum she had just forced into him. His face still hidden behind that mask leaked water from his eyes. Pyrrha's anger began to fade, upon looking into his burlap sack and seeing it full of nothing but spilled candy? Not even dust or jewelry it looked like the poor male had only taken sweets and-

"M-maybe I have overreacted...." Pyrrha paused sure the male had committed a crime but candy? Surely not! That was not something that deserved harsh punishment and looking down at his painfully caged clit she began to feel genuine sympathy for him. Pyrrha did pause loving the hot wet velvety suction like pressure on her throat, as the goddess had gifted this male with the perfect throat to worship his superiors with. But at the same time... she had to admit that maybe just maybe she went too far with his punishment. 

Sure the trap deserved a punishment but she was not in a clear mind of body when done. She was not of sound mind and now? Now she was regretting not the punishment but the fact that she acted without thinking. 

"Maybe I did too much... you did not hurt anyone did you?" Pyrrha asked as the broken slightly bruised trap slowly shook his head, his guts still pumped up with futa gunk and his mouth trying to speak without forcing her dick to cum again down his mouth as she sighed. 

"I suppose that I can not fault you for trying to be a bit... impish? Listen I apologize for being so rough with you. But! You still need to be punished for what you have done. So... I'll tell you what to meet me back here in two weeks and I will find a way to take off your cage ok? Just promise me that you will not try to go out and cause trouble for futas again ok?" Pyrrha asked as the oof boi smiled as she sighed. 

"Good. Now put your hands on my hips. I want to cum two more times today ok?" Pyrrha said grinning like a fox as the poor male began to squirm again.

"What? Did you think I would just let you go? Oh no that is not happening today..." Pyrrha smirked as she sunk her fingers into the oh so soft blonde hair of the trap as she once again began to pump her hips forward as she started to fuck his face again but much slower this time. 

"Oh, that's good to use your tongue now... yes...." 

\-----

Pyrrha did not know what was wrong with her partner. On the one hand, his insomnia had cleared up mysteriously and Jaune no longer had those massive bags below his eyes. On the other hand?

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked steadying Jaune on the roof. She had taken to studying with Jaune on the roof. He was a top student academically and while he was not the strongest student even for a man he was very bright! Jaune nodded his face bright red as the poor boy rubbed his legs together, his hands drifting towards his crotch as Jaune had to gasp and fight back a whimper. 

"Y-yeah! I'm just fine Pyr!" Jaune said the lie was so clear that Pyrrha frowned as the poor male kept putting his hands to his crotch for some reason as he bit his lip in discomfort.

"Jaune? What is the matter? You know better than to lie to your partner don't you?" Pyrrha asked, frowning as Jaune shook his head. 

"N-no! I don't mean it like that! It's just!"

"It's just?" Pyrrha said not a fan of deception, her eyes narrowing to his crotch that seemed to be the cause of Jaune's discomfort. 

"Jaune... what is wrong with your... crotch? Are you ok? Do you need some help?" Pyrrha asked as she saw Jaune's eyes go wild, the cute trap that she was developing a minor or no, to be honest, a major crush on blush. She was debating asking Jaune out later on but now that he was hiding something from her she just had to find out what it was. 

"Jaune. Show me your crotch." Pyrrha said her eyes caught the massive blush on Jaune's face as he inhaled sharply. 

"What!? You don't want to look at that! Pyr-"

"Oh. I do. And I am." Pyrrha's hands shot out gripping Jaune's soft feminine hips as he let out a squeal of shock!

"Wait! No! Please!"

"Don't hide things from me Jaune! You will see what happens when you keep things from your partner!" Pyrrha said as she pulled down Jaune's pants! The poor male's face went atomic red as she pulled them down and-

"Now let's see just what you are hiding-"

"Wait! Pyr no!" Jaune said before Pyrrha pulled his hands to the side removing the only thing blocking his crotch.

"Good now don't hide things from... me..." Pyrrha paused as she looked down and froze.

"Jaune.... what is that?"

"I didn't want you to see!" Jaune said as Pyrrha saw it, there on Jaune's clit was a traditional Mistral chastity cage. Pyrrha gasped seeing that tiny red cage on his little clit the way it had been set up? The way that it was chosen was the ideal way for a male to confess to a futa in her country and yet? There he was all locked up and caged like a good boy his clit put away to show his devotion to his goddess! Even if the cage looked scratched up like someone had either tried cutting it off badly with some kind of blade there was no doubt in her mind that was only from accidents in his daily life!

  
  


"Pyrrha! I didn't want you to see this yet-"

"Oh, Jaune! I accept! Yes!" Pyrrha said as Jaune paused his embarrassment dying off as he cocked his head. 

"You accept what?"

"Your proposal! What else!? I knew that you were the perfect male or me but to think you went this far!? Oh, I love you so much!" Pyrrha said her lips met Jaune's own as she pulled him into her! Jaune whimpered to soft massive breasts of Pyrrha pushed on his chest smothering him fully as he felt his lips melting on her own.

The trap would have normally killed for this a kiss with a futa as beautiful as his partner would be amazing! But...

With his dick trapped in that infernal contraption that made it agony to be aroused Jaune whimpered as Pyrrha broke their kiss and licked her lips.

"I know you have been asking for this so I won't keep you waiting a second longer," Pyrrha said as she picked Jaune up! The poor boy yelped as he felt himself lifted up and turned to face outward his hack on Pyrrha's massive chest as Jaune whimpered. His clit trying and failing to get painfully hard in its cage as he groaned. 

"Wait Pyrrha what are you doing!?"

"Shh, it's going to be ok just let this happen. I love you." Pyrrha said, licking his ear before Jaune gave her a twang! The sound of fabric breaking filled the air as he blinked owlishly at the air before he felt her hands grip his waist. 

"Now just hold on," Pyrrha said as he felt something thick press against his tight ass as Jaune gasped. 

"Wait! Pyr I- KYA!" Jaune screamed as he felt his ass torn in half! 

"AH! Fuckin yes! You don't know how long I have wanted this!" Pyrrha said as she slammed Jaune down on her dick! That's massive. Mistral futa cock made a grotesque bulge appear in his guts as the eight foot amazing began to fuck the four-foot elven inched trap like a whore!

"AH! Pyrrha! Oof! Please! Take it off! I want to cum!" Jaune squealed before he felt Pyrrha undo her top Jaune didn't see it coming before his head disappeared between her chests! Pyrrha's thrust of slamming her now not virgin dick into Jaune's heavenly ass masked his cries for mercy as she fucked him into her tits!

"Oh, I won't let you ruin all your hard work! Jaune you worked hard to do research to ask me out! I don't let you bitch out now!" Pyrrha said as she began to plow into Jaune! The futa had to bite her lips to keep herself from moaning like a slut! Jaune's tight ass just eats on clinging to her hyper dick! That massive piece of girl meat plowed in and out of Jaune's un lubed ass.

She knew that he wanted it raw just like the traps in mistral. 

"You don't need to lube yourself up, did you!? You were already a. Slut for my dick and you were just trying to be hard to get!" Pyrrha said as she heard Jaune shake his already greedy ass became like a soft fleshy vice as she felt him clench down on her dick like never before! Pyrrha felt her soul leaving her dick as Jaune had what had to be his first dry orgasms!

His body getting used to cumming without his little clit getting any attention as she fucked him raw! Her dick pounding up into his ass like some kind of pile driver, sending his body into shock as that thick futa cock made sure to crush that little prostate of Jaune’s making sure that he was never going to walk without thinking of a thick dick pounding deep into his ass ever again!

Jaune's muffled cries of pain and pleasure never reached her ears, his tiny body so pliability that his head was completely between her chest! His head never left her bountiful tits as she felt her orgasm rock her body!

"Here it comes! Once I cum in you, you will never be able to cum without a dick in your ass again! I hope you are ready because I love you!" Pyrrha said her hips reached a brutal pace before she gasped! Ramming her dick right into Jaune's ass as she came hard!

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Pyrrha gasped as she came hard! Jaune gave out an even more intense scream of a mix of pain and pleasure from her tits! His boi pussy gripping down on that thick rod of futa meat that was over five times the size of his in length and width came hard in his ass!

Flooding it up fully as Jaune took a gut punch as a half-gallon of futa cum with the consistency of wet cement found its way right into his guts! The sounds of Jaune’s stomach being horribly and fully pumped up with her thick love cream that showed the proof of her devotion to Jaune and just how much he meant to her! 

"I love you," Pyrrha said kissing Jaune on his head before she felt him go limp to poor male passing our from the stress of the fucking as she paused. Gripping his soft feminine hips as she felt the shock of her realization hit her dead on.

"Jaune! We still have to get to class! You can't just pass out on me! Jaune? Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as the trap was knocked out cold! His blonde hair barley appearing through the top of her breasts as-

"Well, that is not good..." Pyrrha paused trying to find a way to get them both to class on time.... it took her a second and after some maneuvering and clever use of her semblance?

"AH! So good!" Pyrrha said as she slammed her dick up! This time she put it into the soft oddly familiar mouth of Jaune. 

Pyrrha had to fight back her whimper as the heavenly velvety mouth of Jaune was pushed down onto her cock!

"You are just as soft as that trap from Vale... I wonder if you know him or are related?" Pyrrha thought before shaking her head. Her Jaune was a pure good boy not like that naughty trap. Even if he was not evil he was still too mischievous for his own good! 

And now that Jaune was fully impaled on her dick his face pushed to the abs in her crotch her red pubic hairs going straight into his nose Pyrrha gulped whimpering as she placed him right on her cock!

"Now for the straps," Pyrrha said, glad that Weiss had convinced her to buy this or well to borrow it from her. Pyrrha quickly strapped Jaune down to her chest. Wrapping his limbs around her body binding them tightly to her body making escape impossible. Before putting a more permanent device on his neck harnessing her to her dick making escape without her say so impossible as she groaned. Jaune was already blowing her dick, being so close to her musk was already breaking his mind and sure his aura would offer some help to him but soon enough he was going to be helplessly addicted to her musk and cum! Just like all men should.

"Ok, now just the last piece!" Pyrrha said, jamming a thick but plug into Jaune's bubbling ass. Sealing it off right at this P spot making the trap squirm and whimper as she grinned. 

"Ok now perfect!" She said putting on her one unit of quick idly degrading Jaune's own tossing it in a bin before springing to class Jaune completely harnessed and concealed in her dress making it so that no one was the wiser that Pyrrha had just got a boyfriend!


	2. Mute hit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo is furious! Her little brother is getting used by another futa!? It's time to teach that futa a lesson and show her that only her cock is meant for Jaune's holes once and for all!

Ruby Rose was having  _ growing _ problems. 

"Why me!? Why does this happen to me!?" The young futa said as she had to turn her back to her friends, mainly the rough slapping of flesh on flesh as Pyrrha fucked her boyfriend Jaune from behind.

"Oh! Oh my, he is quite snug this time! I must say Weiss this was an excellent idea!" Pyrrha grunted her boyfriend's vice-like ass gripping down hard on her dick as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"I also agree! His mouth is quite good!" She said as Ruby flushed. 

_ Why am I getting off on watching!? _ Ruby thought not sure why she was getting off on  _ watching _ a male get fucked rather than doing the fucking her own self. She knew that was not right as she looked down at her own fifteen inches of wrist-thick dick. The futa was blushing up a storm as the wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the room with moans and grunts and-

"AH!" Pyrrha came right as Weiss did. Both of them cumming hard and stuffing Jaune on both ends! The tight petit4e4 femboi took that futa cum like a champ! Jaune groaned his body wracked in a dry orgasm as Weiss coughed into her hand. 

"You really have a wonderful male Pyrrha. And don't tell him before it goes to his head but he's not a half-bad leader. For a male that is." Weiss said blushing as Pyrrha nodded.

"I know and I am in love." Pyrrha sighed she knew that she was in love with Jaune even if she knew that he was not fully returning the affections.

She needed to first make him fall just as hard for her, meet his parents make sure that they all approved of him. She wondered if he had any sisters? Futa siblings rarely approved of outsiders getting close to the males in their family even if she was from a good family in Mistral. 

She was under no false impression that she had a long and rough road ahead to win Jaune and his family's real love.

"Well, that is enough for mow Jaune. I think that you've had enough don't you?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss pulled her cock from his tight mouth.

"He really has a talent at this don't you Jaune?" Weiss asked as he gasped Pyrrha had to hold on gently but firmly to his wrists to keep him up. Jaune's upper body strength was almost non-existent by then and he had to be held up by his lover less he fall face down on the bed in some kind of discomfort. That was something that she did not want to see.

"Ah! Air?" Jaune gasped as Pyrrha rubbed the back of his head lovingly.

"Don't worry about that babe. You can breathe better later. Now, what do you think of studying before we get some rest ok?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune gasped not speaking to worn out from the fucking to even speak as she laughed.

"Well you are just too cute to speak aren't you? I wonder when you will get your stamina up, young man? If you don't have it in better shape soon how do you plan on being a hunter?"

"The same goes for you, Ruby!"

"I!"

"Study you!" Weiss hissed as Ruby gulped and went back to her bed alone!

\-----

"Fucking hell! I can't stop!" Yang gasped as Glynda nodded looking down at her scroll and sighing. 

"Despite the fact that I know that you did not do half of the work on this project. I can not justify not giving you a full A on it. Thank you for the hard work both of you." The futa dean said once more pushing the thoughts of the sheer obscene amount of cum being forced down a small mouth filled her ears. 

Yang and Jaune's project of fucking furniture for males was perfect. The housing device that Jaune was in allowed full space for the male to be comfortable while still completely at the futas mercy. He had enough room to move about to not be chaffed, the holes in the top of the wooden box allowed enough air to come in for him to never be in danger of asphyxiation. And there was enough style in the sleek wooden design to make her award them style points as well. 

The fact that Jaune had built one hundred percent of this and Yang had just teased and cracked jokes during it did rile Glynda up some. She hated it when futa thought that just because they had dicks that life owed them everything on a silver platter. If you did not work hard at achieving things then you did not deserve them!

_ If only Mister Arc's sisters were still here in Beacon. They were futa that I knew the whole class could look up to! _

"Fuck me!" 

"Langauge," Glynda said as Yang pulled out her dick her massive equine horse dick flopped out just as Glynda heard the excess cum being drained down the cleverly hidden drainage chutes that Jaune had put in to deal with the mess in case a less skilled male was in the device and not him.

"It is a great contraption."

"It's the best! Really Jaune  _ and _ me did our best on this!" Yang lied through her teeth as Glynda sighed.

"Yes. I am sure Jaune  _ and _ you did a good job on this. Now enough. Get him out of there and back on his feet. You will all need to learn how to get in and out of sex to fight Grimm. And if the male is hurt due to cum imbalance you do know where all the blame will fall correct?" Glynda asked cocking her head as Yang sighed.

"Yeah." She said as she touched a switch on the wooden device allowing Jaune to pop out with a gasp! As he was let free of the contraption!

"Did we pass?!"

"A's!" Yang said as Jaune gasped pumping the air with his fist. 

"Great! Now can we go back to the dorms? I feel tired."

"Sure... but before that tell me how far down your throat can you take a dick?" Yang asked as Jaune cocked his head and blinked twice at her.

\------

"You do know that doing that is not going to make it faster ok? There has to be something else you can do to pass the time ok?" Roman asked the small trap flipping a card up, enjoying his bubbly but pushing down on his fashionable red couch as Neo glared at him glowering about as the short stack futa could not believe what was happening!

_ Girlfriend?! Girlfriend!? How dare he get a girlfriend! How dare a futa try to poach what is mine?! He belongs to me! How dare she think that she can steal a march on me! I will show her how the real futa for Jaune is! _

Neo thought as she stomped down hard her massive jiggly booth shaking as that thick foot and a half of wrist-thick  _ flaccid _ futa dick swinging heavily in her corset as the mute futa turned to Roman and pointed a finger at him.

_ This is all your fault! _ She signed as Roman sighed.

"One. Use the voice creator. Two how the hell is this my fault?" Roman asked as Neo paused taking out her scroll putting it to her throat as her robotic feminine voice came out of it.

"What do you mean how is this your fault?! How is it not your fault! You are the one that sent him out to do the missions! You knew that he was not fit for this! You knew that this was a distinct possibility for us to deal with and yet you still let him go! This is entirely all your fault!" Neo's fake voice said stomping down on her high heels as Roman sighed. 

"Fine. Fine. If you really want to go get him back go to Beacon and take him ok? That's not that hard, is it? No way that you can't do it yourself right?" Roman asked as Neo paused she looked up her brown and green eyes went wide as she gasped! That was it!

"Yes! That's right! I can just go and take him! I will make sure that he is ok and I will put that arrogant futa right back in her place!"

"Well if you say so. DOn't blow up the school ok? That will be bad alright?" Roman said not really caring or into the whole rescuing the poor fool of a brother of his that wanted to be a hunter despite everything that was against him.

"On trust me! I am going to make sure that he remembers who his real owner is! I am going to make sure that he is back under my ass soon enough!"

"Don't you mean your care? Or well in your case the same thing...."

\-------

Neo snuck into Beacon that night already in a bad mood. She was tired of the fact that her fool of a younger brother was not eating out of her ass, or choking down her dick as she had been making him used to doing during their time together. Or well trying to do but the boy was just too damn dense to realize it! 

Neo growled as she picked the lock to the window. Neo unlocked the window to Jaune's dorm looking around and frowning. To her right was a young futa with short messy black hair. 

His legs spread out and her limbs pushed out in a wild pretzel-like formation as the messy futa sleep slept with a foot and a half of hard futa dick poking up through the cum-stained sheets. 

The next futa was clear enough and a bit of a shock to Neo. The Schnee heiress was sleeping soundly. An expensive cock massager kept that regal eighteen inches of thick Schnee dick held together in a comfortable loving fleshy vice as she murmured in her sleep. 

Neo looked around the room and once again was shocked as the red-headed mistal Champion futa slept softly. She was on her back a very uncomfortable expression on her face as Neo's eyes traced her own dick that was  _ almost _ as long and thick as her own equine cock as she found her mark. 

_ There you are! _ Neo thought as she saw Jaune sleeping soundly his mouth wide open his body sprawled out just as messily as the other younger futa as Neo tip-toed over to him. She did not want to wake him up just yet but she was going to make sure that she did what needed to be done then. 

_ This is going to be a bit difficult but I know it will work. _ Neo thought as she jumped up. She jumped over to Jaune's face her massive prodigious ass hanging over his face as she undid her under her slim leotard. Neo grunted as her massive fat melon plus-sized nuts fell down and hung down menacingly over Jaune's face as she licked her lips.

_ I hope you remember this from the last time. _ Neo thought before she slapped her nuts down right onto Jaune's face! There was a healthy wet  _ smack _ of flesh on flesh as Neo slapped her fat nuts right down onto Jaune's face! 

_ Oh god's! That's what I needed! _ Neo thought as Jaune's mouth was hanging open at just the right time as her massive balls slapped right into his open orifice! Jaune's mouth was fully plugged with Neo's fat nut sack.

Her thick heavy cum factories were already fully blocking and stuffing Jaune's mouth, her balls getting an expert spit-shine from Jaune as Neo made sure to use her adopted brother's mouth for what she was training it to be! The best futa tool cleaner that she could make him be!

_ Oh goddess this feels so good! Your tongue is so good to me! _ Neo thought as Jaune licked and slurped up her balls! Neo had been tea bagging Jaune in his sleep for years now and she had trained his mouth to the best ball cleaner in history!

Neo grunted as her dick was hard as a rock! Two feet of flared equine tipped dick dripped large amounts of pre-cum onto his face as he cleaned up her balls! Neo was already thinking about a way to make sure that Jaune would never even think of another futa besides her again!

_ Fuck that's it! Just keep sucking and slurping my balls ok? You are going to do this before I break your throat in! _ Neo thought as she felt her dick shuddering Jaune's thin lithe feminine tongue was already playing havoc with her sensitive futa nut sack! 

She was trying to keep a straight face but the feeling of Jaune's tight wet slippery mouth clamping down on her balls was more than enough to make her want to cum so badly that she whimpered!

_ Oh my god, that's it! When I am done here I am taking you back to my house with me! I will install you into my couch and use your holes as my personal cum dump toilet! I'll make sure all your meals come from my thick heavy buts, and your boy pussy is split by my dick every day at least seven times from morning tonight and- _

Neo paused as she looked down, she was used to Jaune's little boi clit being hard as a rock by now. She was rocking her hips up and down having Jaune wash her thick futa nut sack before she looked down to Jaune's crotch where there was no familiar small bulge of boi clit leaking as Neo paused.

_ That's not right. How is he not rock hard by now? He knows the taste of my nuts! I have even stepped on his clit before! I know he should be hard by now so what's the problem? _ Neo thought as she reached down not once stopping the heavy rocking of her hips as Jaune sucked and licked her balls dry as she pushed down his shorts and-

_ THAT BITCH! _ Neo let out a silent scream as she looked down to see that there was a chastity cage on Jaune's dick!? That Mistral slut had dared to put a cage on  _ her _ boi's clit! She felt a livid burst of anger and fury push up through her mind, her eyes saw red as she growled and glared down at the chastity cage as this would not stand! Neo was going to make sure that cage came off and that redhead was going to make sure that she never touched what belonged to her again!

_ Now take it! _ Neo thought as she came her dick cumming like a cannon as she blasted Jaune covering him head to toe in cement like futa cream as she growled...

\------

When Jaune woke up the next morning there where a few things off with how he felt and saw the world.

"What the fak?" Jaune gasped as he had to forcibly open his mouth, there was so much cum on his face that it almost acted like some kind of mask for him to wear! The small trap whimpered as he began to rise up seeing that most of his bed was now caked in the thick stuff. Jaune sighed and thought that Pyrrha did not take to Glynda having them not be harnessed will before-

"Cold!" Jaune shivered looking down at his dick that was free? His small dick was now free of the strange chastity cage that Pyrrha had him in! He felt a great relief at its freedom but he was also confused as to why it was off. There was no way that Pyrrha would take it off was there?

"What's going on?" Jaune asked as he got up and-

"That is something that I want to know as well Arc," Weiss said the futa looking around her bed seeing Jaune without Pyrrha's dick in a hole of his was a strange enough sight but seeing him without a chastity cage? 

Either he had been a bad boy and taken it off somehow. Something she doubted or there was something very wrong with the room before her-

"Hey? Guys? Where is Pyr?" Ruby asked as all three of them saw that they were without the fourth member...

\-----

Pyrrha had had better mornings. 

_ "MPPFFHH!" _ The futa moaned into her gag the girl was locked up with plastic stocks?! Plastic and cloth bindings held her limbs together her body was in some kind of contraption!? There was a very large and a very uncomfortable plug in her ass that was being pistoned in and out of it and a slow but steady pace as she groaned. 

She heard the clicking of heels in the background of wherever she was! Pyrrha felt hard clamps on her nipples that pulled forward making her whimper something that was normally good for her but there was something wrong with this more than everything. 

Pyrrha was in some kind of chastity cage that was on her dick! She flushed as she felt the tight plastic cage on her dick that was at least a size too small! She tried to call and scream but there was no sign of help as she felt hands on her sides. 

_ Get off me! Let me go! let me godammit! _ Pyrrha screamed out into her gag. Neo looked down at her latest prey she knew that she had taken Jaune's first time and now she was going to make sure that this one knew that Jaune was her man. And that by the time that Neo was done  _ training _ her there would be no doubt in her mind as to who he belonged to and where she stood on the totem...

  
  



End file.
